


cuddles after long days

by fornoya, seodreaming



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Somewhat angst but not really, jongho is a great friend, mingi has a long day, san is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornoya/pseuds/fornoya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodreaming/pseuds/seodreaming
Summary: mingi has a bad day and san makes it better with some help from jongho and cuddles.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Side Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 116





	cuddles after long days

**Author's Note:**

> this was for an atiny writing secret santa thing! so i hope they enjoy this! i did have help writing this as i got really bad writer’s block but all the ideas were my own!!

it had not been a good day for mingi. he had woken up to an empty bed (not that he was blaming san, they just usually wake each other up for a goodbye kiss), almost missed the bus, showed up a couple minutes late to his last lecture because someone had ran into him and knocked all of his things out of his hands, and his professor decided to call him out for being late and told him next time to just not come. he was frustrated and just wanted the day to be over. 

“dude, you should know better then showing up late to mr. moon’s class,” jongho told him after they had left the classroom. 

“it wasn’t my fault i was late!” he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. “i was thinking about not going but i can't afford to miss class, not this close to finals!”

jongho laughed and patted his back. “i could have just sent you the notes dude. but are you okay? you look like you had a bad morning.” 

“i’m fine, i just wanna go home and have a movie night and cuddle with san but he has a study group meeting tonight,” he said while pouting. 

“why not just ask him to not go?” 

“because i’m not a horrible person and the study group seems to help him a lot. just cause i had a shitty day doesn’t mean he should have to miss stuff.”

“i forget how disgustingly considerate you two are when it comes to the other.”

“hey!” mingi said before slapping his arm. “just because we work different then you and yeosang doesn’t mean we are disgusting. besides, you’re the one who followed yeosang around like puppy in love when you first meet him.”

jongho flushes red. “this isn’t about me! and that was the past, i am dating him now so ha!” 

that ends their conversation and they walk together in a peaceful silence. while they walk mingi tries to think of what he can do to make today a good day. obviously the first thing on his list is staying home and doing domestic stuff with san, but that was shot down and so was most of his list. after everything that included san was crossed out, he came up with taking a nap. 

now that seemed like a good idea and it won’t disturb san so it was a win win. kinda, he would prefer if that nap was with san mostly because he provided nice body heat and wonderful cuddles but just a nap would work. 

he cleared his throat causing jongho to look at him. “i’m gonna go back to my place and crash,” he told the younger male who nodded. 

“i gotta find yeosang anyways, he wants to go skating i think. so i guess i’ll see you later or tomorrow?” jongho said although the ending sounded more like a question. 

mingi nodded. “well have fun with that and tell him not to get you hurt, i don’t wanna hear your whining while your bruises heal.” 

jongho rolled his eyes. “i’m gonna complain to you just to piss you off.” 

“and i’m just gonna tune you out,” mingi responded. they looked at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. “go have fun with yeosang. try not to get hurt though, i think joong will beat us if we go to him needing help again.” 

jongho laughed at that. “true, he scolded me so badly when he saw the scrapes on my knees. he kept going off about how he is too young to be dealing with kids already.” 

hongjoong always says that whenever they go to him for stuff but he never turns them away or really complains about it. besides, they all know how much he loves taking care of them because they also take care of him. ‘it’s a win win situation,’ mingi thinks. 

“he loves us though,” mingi said after a minute to which jongho nodded. 

“okay i gotta go or yeosang will be all pissy. so i’ll see you tomorrow, i hope you have a good night. get some rest you deserve it,”  
jongho told the other before running off in the direction mingi assumes that leads to yeosang.

taking a deep breathe, he slowly started making his way off campus. there were a lot of people scattered around but mingi was so focused on just getting home that he just tuned them out as he walked. a few people tried to chat with him, some friends from classes. most of them were just asking if he knew anything about finals or asking if he knew a good study group for the class. after hurried telling them he had something to do he quickened his pace and put his earbuds in. 

with his long legs, it didn’t take long to reach the bus stop that was right off campus. there was a slight feeling of relief knowing he was one step closer to getting home, one step closer to being away from people, one step closer to being able to ignore the world until san came home. 

as he waited for the bus to take him to his apartment he scrolled through netflix and crunchy roll in search of something to watch in case he couldn't sleep. he settled with a kdrama called goblin, something new so san wouldn’t be upset if he got ahead of where they left off. 

he received a notification from snapchat, from apple ho 🤪🍎. he opened jongho’s snap, it was a photo of yeosang kissing the smiling boy’s cheek with a caption that read “thank me later ♥️”.

mingi wasn’t sure what the younger was talking about so he chose not to respond for the time being. 

he almost missed his bus stop lost in his thoughts about san. he wished more than anything that san would be there with him, but he understood the importance of studying especially with finals as close as they were. he quickly stood up and rushed to the exit of the bus as the driver was starting to close the doors earning him a glare. one more thing to add to the list of mingis misfortunes. 

he pulled his keys out of his bag when he as on the bus to avoid struggling at the door. he reached the door of him and san’s shared apartment and slid the key into the lock, he turned the key to unlock the door and realized it was already unlock. i literally can’t do anything right, i didn’t even manage to lock the door mingi’s thoughts took over as he entered the apartment. he threw his bag onto the floor and made his way to their bedroom. 

he walked in towards his dresser to grab a pair of sweatpants. he was stopped in his tracks when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. a voice spoke behind him, “are you okay babe? you didn't even notice me on the couch when you came in,” san. 

mingi didn’t respond to his boyfriend but turned around in his arms and embraced him in a tight hug. his head was buried in the crook of shorter’s neck, this was the comfort he wanted, needed. san didn’t question mingi, he held him and ran his hands through mingi’s hair. they stood like this for a long time, no words spoken. san was the first to pull away, just enough to see mingi’s face. mingi’s arms remained around san’s waist and his head still down. san lifted mingi’s head with his hand before holding mingi’s face in his hand. 

“babe? can you look at me?” san’s voice was so sweet and unresistable, mingi followed his request. san face formed a gentle smile, “you know you can always come to me right? never forget how much i love you, you mean the world to me mingi.” 

mingi leaned down to san’s level and placed a soft kiss on his lips, “thank you, really. i don’t know where i’d be without you. i love you.” he rested his forehead against san’s as he watched his boyfriend’s lips curl up into the smile he adored. 

“do you wanna change and watch some tv with cuddles? i picked up some oreos and made some hot chocolate for us. got any shows in mind? or do you wanna continue fire force or something?” san’s eyes sparked as he explained his plan to mingi. there’s nothing he loved more than spoiling his boyfriend, except maybe mingi’s cuddles. nothing made him feel as safe as being in mingi’s arms did.

mingi held san’s hands in his own and watched his fingers play with his lover’s smaller hands. “are you sure..?” his voice was unsteady. “jongho sent me a snap so i’m assuming he told you that i had a bad day today. i know that you have a study group thing tonight for chem and you’ve been been worrying about that class so i don’t want to keep you from that. i’ll probably just end up nap-” he was cut off by a kiss from san. 

“love, my study group was before my first class. that's why i left so early this morning. i wanted to spend tonight with you because you’ve stressed out and its a friday so you won't have to worry about getting up in the morning for class. you can relax mingi, i got you,” san’s words were exactly what mingi needed. 

mingi pulled san into another hug and held onto him as if he’d never see him again. “i’m so sorry i’ve just been stressed out with classes and today just kinda pushed me over the edge. i love and appreciate you more than you’ll ever know.” san broke the hug again with another of his heavenly smiles. 

“but i still love you the most,” san’s giggle filled the apartment as he ran into the living room before mingi could tell him that he in fact loved him the mostest. mingi chuckled at his boyfriend's goofiness and adjusted his glasses as he walked towards their bedroom for blankets and shiber. “i got the blankies and shiber out here already babe!” san called out as he watched mingi walk towards their bedroom. 

“i still need to get out of these jeans quick, but i’m glad you have your baby already.”

mingi laughed as san cried out a loud “but you’re in the room still!” 

“shiber love, not me.” mingi was still laughing as he entered the living room. san stood patiently next with shiber and one of the throw blankets in his arms. mingi smiled at the sight of his cute boyfriend, he held san’s face and kissed his forehead before laying down on the couch. he placed the pillow against the armrest to support his back and spread his legs open so san would have a place to sit. 

san placed himself in-between mingi’s legs and laid back against the red haired boy’s chest. he curled up slightly and sighed in content. he glanced up at mingi and saw the latter already looking at him. mingi placed a small kiss on his nose before starting the show. 

and that’s how they spent the rest of their night, curled up on the couch, watching shows, alternating between actually watching the show and messing around. it wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, san with his head tucked under mingi’s chin and mingi with his arm comfortably around san’s waist. they fell asleep blocking out the world and with some random anime playing in the background. life was hard but it was times like this that made mingi remember it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! happy holidays and i hope you have a good new year!


End file.
